Wanda Fairywinkle
- Anti-Wanda= }} |caption = Wanda floating alongside of Timmy in UNBSX |show = The Fairly OddParents |first = "The Fairly Oddparents!" Oh Yeah! Cartoons, September 4th, 1998 |sex = Female |species = Fairy |age = Unknown (physically 20-21) |eyes = Pink |hair = Pink |relatives = Timmy (godson), Cosmo (husband), Poof (son) |friends = Jorgen Von strangle, Tootie, Nicktoons Heroes |enemies = Vicky, Denzel Crocker |occupation = Fairy Godparent |residence = Dimmsdale}} Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma is the main deuteragonist in the series, who is one of Timmy's fairy godparents, alongside her husband Cosmo, and her son Poof. Unlike her husband, Wanda tends to be more responsible and is reluctant to grant dumb wishes, but is usually obliged to grant them anyway or Cosmo grants them instead. Wanda is voiced by Susanne Blakeslee in the cartoon, who also voiced the CGI version of Wanda in the live action "Fairly Odd Movie". A humanized version of Wanda also appeared in the live movie, played in live action by Cheryl Hines. Nicktoons Unite! Wanda appeared alongside of Timmy in Nicktoons Unite!. Cosmo and Wanda function as the weapons for Timmy in the game. Because of Mr. Crocker who was stealing all the fairy energy, they couldn't use their powers to a maximum. When Cosmo and Wanda would have enough energy they could fulfill one wish of Timmy, so he had a new ability. When they beat Professor Calamitous their powers returned. Throughout the whole game it is assumed by the others that Cosmo and Wanda are holograms. Wanda transformed into the Star Shooter, which was Timmy's first weapon in the game. He could shoot stars out of it as projectile. Wanda also appears in the loading screen where Cosmo is flying towards her. Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Wanda appears again in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island where she, along with Cosmo, aids Timmy in the battle for Volcano Island. Wanda functions as Timmy's long-range attack in the game. She transforms into the Star Shooter (from the previous game) so Timmy shoot with it. Cosmo and Wanda can't fully use their power because Mawgu was blocking it. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Wanda appears in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, but doesn't do anything in the game. She just floats next to Timmy and gives hints. Both of Cosmo and Wanda's fairy magic had been drained because they ate too much Krabby Patties and farted their magic out. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Wanda appears as Timmy's aid once again in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. Despite being one of the main Nick series, they are the only ones to represent The Fairly OddParents. While Timmy appears in his 23-year old appearance from the films, but Wanda just appears in his regular appearance from the cartoon. Bio Timmy Turner was just an average kid that no one understands. His mom and dad and Vicky (his evil babysitter), always giving him commands. However, doom and gloom is broken instantly by his magic little fish, who grant his every wish, cause in reality they are his oddparents, fairy godparents! ...but now he's 23 years old. Not wanting to say goodbye to the Fairy Godparents, he relegated himself to acting like a child to keep them. It worked, for a while, until he found true love, but his heroic heart and the fact that he saved the human and fairy worlds more times than anyone can count earned him clemency, as long as he uses his wishes selflessly. Now, together with Cosmo and Wanda, he runs an agency dedicated to helping those down on their luck, and now that the Nicktoons Universe is in trouble (again), that's about as 'down on their luck' as anybody can get! Special Powers *Possesses two fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda (three if you count Poof, their son), who possess near limitless magical powers and the ability to grant his wishes, so long as they conform to 'Da Rules'. Quotes Intro *"Well now...what could possibly go wrong?" (Intro) *"I wish you'd wise up and run while you still have a chance." (Intro) *"Cosmo, Wanda! It's time to get it on!" (Intro) *"Hey. Don't hate on the pink. I make this look good!" (Intro) *"I wish I could instantly win this fight!" Wanda: "Sorry, sport, but Da Rules say you've gotta fight this one fair and square!" Timmy: "Well, it was worth a shot." (Intro) *Cosmo: "I hope Timmy wishes for pudding! OH! OH! PUDDING! (makes some appear) AHAHAHA!!!" (Wanda slaps it out of his hands and Timmy facepalms) (Intro) *Cosmo: "Hey, a dinosaur! Ooh, ooh! I want one! I'll name him Pudding!" Wanda (facepalm) "For goodness sake, Cosmo, get a hold of yourself, Timmy needs our help beating that thing!" (Intro against Reptar) *"Sorry I'm late to the party. What'd I miss?" (Intro if facing Danny, Jimmy Neutron or Spongebob Squarepants) *"Nicktoons, Unite!" (Intro if teamed up with Danny, Jimmy Neutron, and/or Spongebob Squarepants) *Cosmo: "You look like such a naggy nag nag. Kind of like my wife!" Wanda: "COSMO! I'm right here!" Cosmo: "Timmy said it!" Timmy: "What?" (Intro against Azula) *"Magic must defeat magic, huh? Okay...let's do this!" (Intro against Kyle the Conjurer) *"Power of Juju? This I gotta see!" (Intro against Tak) *"Boring conversation. Can't...focus." (Intro against Professor Calamitous is Timmy speaks second) *"Hardy har har. That's real funny, Tommy. You're a riot." (Intro against Tommy Pickles if Timmy speaks second) *"TRIXIE?! What the...I....." (Intro against Kimi if she is wearing her Trixie Tang costume) Win Pose *"Bet you're really flipping your lid that I'm the kid with the fairly oddparents!" Cosmo: "Even though you're now a man with really hairy armpits!" (Timmy facepalms) (Win Pose) *Wanda: "Yay! Timmy won!" Cosmo: WHAT? Darn it, I lost the bet! (sobs) (Timmy facepalms) (Win Pose) *"Hey, Jimmy....give my regards to Cindy, will ya?" (Win Pose against Jimmy Neutron) *"Sorry, wizard guy. Even your worst magic can't beat my imagination!" (Win Pose against Kyle the Conjurer) *"Wow. I, uh....I gotta go!" (Win Pose against Kimi if she is wearing her Trixie Tang costume) *"The power of Juju couldn't even power a lightbulb!" (Win Pose against Tak) *"Even Mr. Crocker wouldn't give me an F for that performance!" Mr. Crocker: "Think again, Turner! F Minus!" (slaps paper with a big red F on Timmy's forehead and runs away) (Win Pose if Timmy wins on a Time Over) Victory Screen *"Uh, the huge magic wand I keep on me at all times? I....bought it from the internet, along with the floating holograms that look nothing at all like fairies!" (Victory Screen) *"Poof? I left him behind. I didn't feel comfortable bringing him along, it's way too dangerous!" (Victory Screen) *"I've gotten a bit older, but I think I can do just about anything! And it also doesn't hurt to have two fairies by your side!" (Victory Screen) *"Haven't lost my spunk from when I was a kid. You shouldn't have underestimated me." (Victory Screen) *"Man, you make Vicky seem sane." (Victory Screen against Azula) *"So, I heard you stopped a giant glob monster from destroying the universe! That's cool, I wish I was there to see that!" (Victory Screen against Spongebob) *"Sheesh, the resemblance was uncanny! You really had me going, Kimi! Er.....sorry I had to fight you, by the way." (Victory Screen against Kimi if she was wearing her Trixie Tang costume) *Cosmo: " Hey, I heard about you! You attack evil bowling balls and punch the ocean! Living the dream, man. Living the dream." (Victory Screen against Artie) *"I come from a place where fairies turn babysitters into chocolate shakes, but even I think a world made up of chalk drawings sounds crazy!" (Victory Screen against Rudy) *"Y'know, you kind of remind me of Sparky. If he ate a whole bag of sugar, that is!" (Victory Screen against Dudley) *"That's it? Aw, Tak! I thought you had more Juju in you than that!" (Victory Screen against Tak) Miscellaneous TBA Halloween Costume Name: Nega-Timmy with Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda Nega-Timmy's First Appearance: "Nega Timmy", August 20th, 2004 Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's First Appearance: "That Old Black Magic", August 31st, 2001 Bio: The result of a wish gone horribly, horribly wrong, Nega-Timmy came to be when a simple gesture of 'Be Good!' from his parents turned him evil when he wished to do the exact opposite of what his parents said to do (in hindsight, probably not one of Timmy's better ideas.) Absolutely ruthless and despotic, Nega-Timmy's ultimate desire was to destroy Dimmsdale, and soon, the world! (Though what he'd do after that is anybody's guess.) He has a nasty habit of wagging his snake-like tongue at people and going, "BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH" like a vampire. The Anti-Fairies are the polar opposites of Timmy's Fairy Godparents in everyway imaginable, and create all sorts of mischief and bad luck (in one instance, they had a field day on a certain turtle from O-Town by using him as a conduit for extreme misfortune, just to see what'll happen.) Anti-Cosmo is the de facto leader of the Anti-Fairies and an evil, scheming genius, whereas his wife, Anti-Wanda, is a dimwit that "eats with her feets!" (And deep down inside, though he loves her dearly, her husband really, really wishes she wouldn't do that, much less lick the mustard off from between her toes! So...uncultured and disgusting!) No need to fear, since these were just costumes poofed up by Timmy....but Cosmo really wishes that Wanda wouldn't try so hard to get into character.... Super Brawl Wanda appears as a character in all the Super Brawl games up to date. He first appeared in Jingle Brawl and has been a aiding Timmy since. She and Cosmo appear in Timmy's special attack in which Cosmo and Wanda shooting down a spell diagonally to the ground. When his bar if fully charged Cosmo and Wanda will summon the dragon in the toilet from the show's intro who then takes a bite at the opponent. In Super Brawl 3 Wanda floats around in the background while Timmy is fighting. When Timmy's special move is used a wand appears and shoots a rainbow to the ground. When Timmy's bar is fully charged he can call one of his fans. Astro, who is dressed as Cosmo, or Tanya, dressed as Wanda who then will grab their wand and send multiple fairies at the opponent to damage them. Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Wanda appears as a character in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. Nicktoons Racing Series Wanda appeared in the two last Nicktoons Racing games. He was playable in Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing, as he appeared in Nicktoons Unite!. He also was appeared again in Nicktoons Nitro. Other Games Wanda also appeared in the games; Nicktoons: Movin', Nicktoons Basketball and Nickelodeon Party Blast. Gallery Wanda_render.png|Wanda as she appears in The Fairly OddParents Nicktoons_timmy_turner_halloween_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d6crqqz.png|Nega-Timmy with Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda Category:Characters Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Character Category:Super Brawl Character Category:Nicktoons Racing Character Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Duo Character Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Nicktoons Unite! Character